Fred Is Not Dead
by CrimsonGold32
Summary: Three Fred Weasley one-shots inspired by ceirdwenfc. What if he was going to have a baby? What kind of husband would he be during the pregnancy? What kind of future father would he be? What if Fred liked to cook?


**I would like to thank ceirdwenfc for letting me use three of the facts from 20 Random Facts about Fred Weasley. **

_Baby _

She hated being pregnant and Fred knew that. In his mind, though, when Luna was pregnant that was when she was the most beautiful. But the mood swings… he could live without those. Throughout her pregnancy Fred had begun to develop a new sense of respect for his father. The man had gone through it seven times yet always kept his cheery mood. Fred couldn't remember a time when Arthur Weasley had ever become exasperated with Molly or his children. He was always patient and caring with her and them.

"Fred!" Luna called from the bedroom.

_Oh Merlin, _he thought. _What have I done now? _But she sounded happy… for now. She also sounded tired. Lately she hadn't been able to sleep without Fred with her. Something about keeping away nightmares and memories of the war. He didn't blame her. He had the same problem. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night sweating and shaking. The war had taken a toll on everyone. Fred could still clearly remember the dead bodies, the chaos, the fighting.

Taking a deep breath Fred opened the door of his and Luna's bedroom. Her back was turned away from the door. He knew what she was doing without asking. Every night Luna would go to the window and just stare out at the night sky. She loved stars and he loved seeing them reflected in her eyes. Luna caught Fred's reflection in the clear glass and gave him a dazzling smile.

"The baby kicked." She told her husband happily as she walked over to the bed. Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders. She was wearing a white cotton gown that fell to her knees. "He's starting to move around a lot more."

Fred nodded. Luna was convinced beyond a doubt that the baby was a boy. Fred didn't really care. So long as it was healthy the baby could be a unicorn and he wouldn't care. "That's nice."

She shook her head. "Is that all you have to say Fred Weasley? That's nice?" Again he nodded. Luna laughed and rolled her eyes.

Fred slipped off his shirt and threw it on a nearby chair. He watched Luna as she settled in the bed, pulling the covers above her head. He was a bit put off. Once upon a time Luna would have been all over him if he even pulled up his shirt a little. Sex was just one of the things he had given up during the pregnancy. He survived by reminding himself that he only had about a month left. Fred pulled off his pants and settled beside her. He assumed that she just needed to know he was there. Soon, Luna's breathing became slower and lighter.

Fred placed his hand on her balloon-like stomach with a small smile. He loved this time of night. The time when Luna was asleep and it was just him and his baby. Sometimes he would talk to it, sing to it. But his favorite thing to do? Fred's favorite thing was to lay his head against Luna's stomach and just feel the baby kick. In fact that was what he was going to do. Fred replaced his hand with the side of his face and waited. The baby didn't make him wait too long before he kicked.

"Whoa." He said. "You're getting stronger." Fred shut his eyes. Sometimes he would imagine that he could hear the baby's heartbeat. "I wonder who you'll be more like? Me or your Mum?" The baby kicked on the word Mum. "I hope so too."

Fred felt Luna's hand slip down and begin playing with his ginger hair. It happened sometimes. Not that it really bothered him. Between Luna playing with his hair and the baby kicking in a sort of rhythm that Fred always managed to find, he would fall asleep quickly. But tonight was different. Tonight he wanted to stay awake a little longer. Just long enough to tell the baby one more thing.

"You're going to be a spoiled little thing." Fred said against his wife's stomach. "Not with money, you're dad is a bit broke for the moment." He chuckled when the baby kicked. "I don't like it either, but business is picking up some. You won't be spoiled with lavish gifts but no kid is going to be loved more than you."

With that Fred Weasley shut his eyes and went to sleep curled around his and Luna's future child. Luna blinked back tears in the dark. She knew Fred thought she was asleep, but she never was. Sleep didn't come easily these days. Luna felt a momentary flash of guilt. She felt like she was intruding on a private moment for Fred… he was going to be a good father though. And like he said, no child would be loved more than theirs. She would have to get a picture of this. A picture of Fred with his head against her stomach. Luna wondered absentmindedly why he did that before going to sleep.

_Permanent_

"Fred." Luna Weasley's voice was concerned as she walked with her husband into the tattoo parlor.

"Yes?" He replied in singsong.

"Are you sure about this? A tattoo is rather permanent."

Fred laughed. "Of course I'm not! But a kid is permanent too Luna."

She had no response to that. "I just think that you shouldn't rush into this."

"I'm not rushing, love!" He browsed through a catalog of tattoos. "This one looks promising." He showed the picture to Luna and delighted in watching her eyes go round. "Doesn't it look pretty?"

"No!" She disagreed. "Fred, you're mad!"

"Says the Nargel Girl." He snorted. Realizing perhaps a little late that he had hurt her feelings with the remark, Fred put his arm around her. "I'm sorry, but I want this. It's my way of making this real."

Luna pushed him away. "Couldn't you just go stare at him when he's born?" She turned her head so Fred wouldn't see her pouting.

"I'm doing it Luna. No amount of sexy pouting will change my mind." He stood and put the catalog in his pocket. Giving her a kiss on the head he told her, "I'll be back soon." Then patted her pregnant stomach. The doctor had confirmed it an hour ago. Fred and Luna were going to have a boy.

He sat down in a mean looking chair beside a rather large amount of needles and ink. Taking a gulp of air he handed the man the catalog. "Thirteenth page, fifth row, third across. On my left shoulder blade please my good sir." He told the tattoo artist who just nodded. "And put a banner below it."

"What do you want on the banner?"

Fred didn't have to think about it. Immediately he told the man, "Fred Gideon Weasley II." Now, no matter what, his son would always be with him. It would be permanent. _He _would be permanent and real. So very real.

_As Long As I Get the Hat _

Luna Lovegood knocked on the door of her boyfriend's flat. He said he had a surprise for her. It took a minute for the door to open and Luna could hear banging inside.

"George! Let Luna in on your way out!" She laughed at his none too discreet way of telling his twin to get out.

As the door opened George put on a smile. "Hello Luna. How are you?"

"Well. And you?"

"Not so good. Fred's going insane in there. I wouldn't be surprised if the place blew up."

Luna gasped. "Why would it do that?"

George just laughed, leaving her there looking confused. Luna took a step in carefully in time to hear another loud crash and curse from Fred. "Fred, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just brilliant!" Another crash.

Luna sighed. "Fred, I'm coming to-"

"No! Stay away! I'm just having some difficulty for the mome- HA! I got it! Never mind!" Fred came out of the kitchen holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. He was wearing a ridiculous green hat and a matching apron that said KISS ME I'M IRISH. "Hello my dear."

"What on Earth are you wearing?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing." He set down the glasses and filled them up. "Your surprise is almost ready."

Luna smiled. "Are you cooking for me?" He nodded. "I didn't know you like cooking."

Fred shrugged. "Of course I do. As long as I get the hat."

"And the apron?"

"It brings out my eyes." Fred took a seat in front of her. "Plus, it is _very _comfortable."

She tilted her head to the side and leaned forward. Fred could see down her button up when she did so. "Do you know what's more comfortable?"

"What?" His voice was heavy even to his own ears.

"Anything but that ridiculous thing. Take it off please." Luna kissed his cheek and sat back in her chair giggling.

Fred growled playfully. "Just for that I shouldn't feed you." However, despite his words he went back to the kitchen to get their plates. For the rest of their date Fred kept the apron and hat on. Maybe he would make George some cereal later as a peace offering for kicking him out.


End file.
